Schmerz
by Mark Soul
Summary: Freud und Leid liegen dicht beisammen. Himmelhoch jauchzend im einen Augenblick, abgrundtief betrübt im nächsten (Fanfic im Tagebuch-Stil)


  
_ASCII Pictures präsentiert:_   
  


"Schmerz" 

Eine Ranma1/2 FanFiction 

Von Mark Soul   
  
  
  


Disclaimer:   
So, dann woll´n wir mal wieder. Ranma und Co. gehören nicht mir, sondern sind Eigentum von Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Viz, Ehapa und alle anderen die reich genug waren sich die Rechte zu kaufen. Und weil ich kein Geld hab, habe auch keine Rechte. Interessiert das überhaupt einen?   


* * *

  


_- Tagebuch von Ranma Saotome, 16.02.´96_   
Ich bin der glücklichste Mensch den es gibt. Oder zumindest unter den ersten fünf. Ich könnte die ganze Welt umarmen wenn meine Arme lang genug wären. Ich habe es endlich geschafft Akane zu fragen ob sie mich heiraten will. Und sie hat ja gesagt.   
Ich glaube das war der schwerste Kampf meines Lebens. Die passenden Worte zu finden, und sie ihr auch zu sagen. Nein, nicht ganz, es zu schaffen Akane unter vier Augen zu sprechen, ohne das uns unsere Väter dabei über die Schulter schauen war noch etwas schwerer. Aber ich hab´s geschafft.   
Der Anfang war das schwerste. Wenn sie mich so ansieht habe ich immer das Gefühl kein Wort heraus zu bringen. Und dann sag ich meistens das falsche. Aber ich hatte mir fest vorgenommen sie zu fragen, und als ich den Anfang hatte ist der Rest fast von alleine gekommen. Zuerst hatte mich Akanes Reaktion etwas überrascht. Sie ist mir um den Hals gefallen, hat mich geküßt und dann ja gesagt. Und dann hat sie mich mit einem Kinnhacken durch´s Dach befördert weil ich es ihr erst jetzt gesagt habe. Sie ist und bleibt eben ein Machoweib. Aber sie ist mein Machoweib, deswegen lieb´ ich sie, ich will sie gar nicht anders haben. 

_- 18.02.´96_   
Unser Geheimnis ist kein Geheimnis mehr. Nabiki weiß das wir uns unsere Liebe gestanden haben. Ich glaub es fällt auf wenn Akane und ich uns nicht mehr streiten. Im Nachhinein gesehen war es ziemlich naiv zu denken Nabiki etwas vormachen zu können. Bislang weiß nur sie es, und umsonst wird sie die Info bestimmt nicht weitergeben, aber es wird wohl nur eine Frage der Zeit sein bis es auch der Rest unserer Familien herausgefunden hat.   
Nabiki meint, es wäre das beste wenn Akane und ich möglichst schnell und geheim heiraten würden, nicht das die Hochzeit wieder gesprengt wird wie letztes Mal. Sie hat wohl recht - wie üblich. Akane will auch Kasumi einweihen und fragen wie man die Sache am besten angeht. Ich bin gespannt. 

_- 23.02.´96_   
Mom weiß es jetzt auch. Kasumi meinte das eine Heirat ohne Eltern nicht ginge. Sie war außer sich vor Freude. Mom und Kasumi wollen die Planung in die Hand nehmen, aber früher oder später werden wir es wohl auch Pop und Herrn Tendo sagen müssen. Mir ist später lieber. 

_- 03.03.´96_   
Hab von Soun die Aufgabe übernommen Akane zu trainieren. Wenn das mal gut geht. 

-_ 05.03.´96_   
Ich hätte nie gedacht das es so schwer ist jemanden zu unterrichten. Selbst lernen ist für mich nie ein Problem gewesen, aber anderen was beizubringen ist völlig anders. Jetzt weiß ich was Pop gemeint hat wenn er immer sagte 'Ein Schüler lernt den Sport, ein Sensai lernt für das Leben'. 

_- 10.03.´96_   
Akane macht Fortschritte. Ich auch. 

_- 21.03.´96_   
Es war mal wieder soweit. Akane und ich haben gestritten. Ist auch viel zu lange gut gegangen. Der Grund war das sie sich in den Kopf gesetzt hat für uns zu kochen. Und ich Trottel konnte natürlich nicht meine Klappe halten. Das ist etwas woran wir beide noch arbeiten müssen. Ich, das ich nicht immer sage was ich denke. Und Akane, das sie lernt Kritik zu ertragen. Akane, falls du das irgendwann mal lesen solltest, ich liebe dich, egal was ich manchmal zu dir sage. 

_- 22.03.´96_   
Frauen sind schwer zu verstehen. Heute verprügeln sie dich, und am nächsten Tag wirst du erdrückt vor Freundlichkeit. Auf jeden Fall haben wir uns wieder vertragen.   
Mir ist heut beim Training eine Idee gekommen. Akane läßt sich im Kampf durch dumme Kommentare immer zu sehr aus der Ruhe bringen. Ich hab ihr gesagt das es eine Schwachstelle ist, und das Beleidigungen ab sofort ein Teil des Trainings sind. Vielleicht hilft ihr das nicht immer sofort auszurasten wenn ich mal wieder was sage ohne nachzudenken. 

_- 12.04.´96_   
Wir haben Pop und Herrn Tendo gesagt das wir heiraten wollen. Das sich erwachsene Menschen so kindisch benehmen können, peinlich. Mom und Kasumi konnten ihnen zum Glück wieder ausreden sofort den Pastor zu rufen. Jedenfalls sind die zwei danach abgezogen, um zu feiern wie sie sagen. Ich glaub nicht das wir sie heute noch wiedersehen. Zumindest nicht nüchtern. 

_- 13.04.´96_   
Ich hasse meinen Vater. Und Akanes Vater. Und all die anderen die nicht die Klappe halten können. Natürlich hat Pop sofort ausgeplaudert was mich und Akane betrifft. Mittlerweile weiß es ganz Nerima. Und natürlich auch Shampoo, Ukyo, Kuno, Mousse, ... ach es ist zum kotzen. Meine übrigen Verlobten haben sofort versucht Akane auszuschalten, während Kuno und Mousse auf mich losgegangen sind. Ein Glück das Ryoga nicht da war, obwohl ich glaub das er sich rausgehalten hätte. Das einzig Positive ist, das für die nächsten Wochen die Schule ausfällt - einfach weil sie kaputt ist. Bislang ist noch keiner hier im Dojo aufgetaucht, aber ich fürchte das es nur eine Frage der Zeit ist. 

_- 14.04.´96_   
Shampoo war hier. Und das Haus steht noch. Ja, sie hat tatsächlich mal die Tür benutzt. Und sie hat Akane herausgefordert zu einem Kampf bei nächstem Neumond um Mitternacht. Angeblich darf sie bis dahin ihr kein Haar krümmen. Versteh einer die Amazonen mit ihren Gesetzen. Kann mir nur recht sein wenn wir bis dahin unsere Ruhe haben. Auf jeden Fall werde ich Akanes Training verstärken. 

_- 24.04.´96_   
Akane und ich machen eine kleine Trainingsreise. Ich werd ihr den Bakusai Tenketsu beibringen. Ucchan hat sich bislang noch nicht blicken lassen, ich frag mich was da los ist? 

_- 15.05.´96_   
Wir sind wieder zu Hause. Das Training war erfolgreich. Noch immer keine Spur von Ucchan. Dafür von Kuno. Akane hat sich ihn vorgenommen. Er hatte keine Chance. Ich bin richtig stolz auf mein Machoweib.__

_- 18.05.´96_   
Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher das Akanes es schafft Shampoo zu besiegen. Sie hat mehr Talent als ich dachte, und schafft es immer wieder mich zu überraschen. Wir sind selten so gut miteinander klar gekommen wie jetzt. Ich weiß das sie die Frau meines Lebens sein wird, ich kann mir niemand anderes vorstellen. Ihr war ein wenig übel heute, wahrscheinlich der Streß und die körperliche Anstrengung der letzten Tage.   
Heut hab ich auch gemerkt das Ucchans Restaurant geschlossen hat, anscheinend schon die ganze Zeit. Als ich nachschauen wollte hat mich Konatsu nicht reingelassen. Er ist ein wirklich netter Kerl, ich mag ihn, aber wenn er mich morgen nicht zu Ucchan läßt werde ich mir meinen Weg freikämpfen. 

_- 19.05.´96_   
Ich habe Konatsu mehr zu verdanken als ich wußte. Vielleicht mehr als ich jetzt weiß. Es war sein Verdienst das Ucchan sich so ruhig verhalten hat. Wäre er nicht, hätte sie längst wieder Akane angegriffen, und mich auch. Ja, mich ebenfalls. Sie hat wohl endgültig begriffen das ich sie nie so lieben kann wie sie es will, und sie wollte mich ja auch schon umbringen als wir uns das erste Mal wieder trafen. Konatsu hat es ihr ausgeredet. Er hat mir erzählt wie Ucchan getobt hat, wie sie geweint hat. Er meint das es besser wäre wenn sie mich nicht wieder sieht. Er hat recht damit, auch wenn es mich schmerzt. So wie er gesagt hat zieht Ucchan bald von hier weg. Ich wünsche den Beiden Glück. Vielleicht kann Ucchan in Konatsu den Menschen finden, der ich nicht sein konnte.   
Lebe wohl, mein Freund. 

_- 21.05.´96_   
Morgen ist es soweit. Akanes Kampf gegen Shampoo. Gewinnt sie, sind wir die Amazonen endgültig los. Verliert sie, daran will ich gar nicht denken. Momentan liegt sie im Bett und schläft. Damit sie morgen ausgeruht ist. Vor lauter Aufregung ist ihr auch noch übel geworden. Ich hoffe das es ihr morgen besser geht, wir können uns keine Schwäche leisten. 

_- 22.05.´96_   
Wir haben gewonnen. Erst fair, danach noch mal. Ich habe irgendwie erwartet das Shampoo noch einen dreckigen Trick im Ärmel hat falls Akane siegt. Statt dessen war es Cologne die plötzlich eingegriffen hat. Ohne Happosai wär es übel ausgegangen. Ich hätte nie gedacht das ich dem alten Knacker einmal dankbar sein würde. Hauptsache die Amazonen bleiben auch in China. 

_- 08.06.´96_   
Der Tag rückt näher. Langsam und unaufhaltsam. Ich hab fast Angst vor der Hochzeit. Es erscheint mir irgendwie so endgültig. 

_- 13.06.´96_   
Die Schule steht wieder. Für mich heißt das, das ich mich wieder mit Kuno rumschlagen muß. Gleiches gilt für Frau Hinako und den Direx. Manche Dinge ändern sich eben nie. Aber nachdem Ucchan und die Amazonen weg sind bin ich fast froh das manches auch gleich bleibt, wo man weiß das es morgen genauso sein wird. 

_- 31.06.´96_   
Heute hat uns Ryoga mit Akari besucht. Akane hat ihn gefragt ob er unser Trauzeuge sein will. Er hat es erstaunlich gut verkraftet. Er hat es wohl akzeptiert das er für Akane nie mehr als ein Freund sein wird. Aber er scheint bei Akari auch besser aufgehoben zu sein.   
Heut hat Akane auch wieder versucht was zu kochen. Zur Feier des Tages, sagt sie. Mein Beleidigungstraining war wohl erfolgreich, es hat sie nicht gestört was ich zu ihr gesagt hatte. Am Ende war uns allen schlecht. Außer Ryoga. Sogar Akane hat Magenkrämpfe bekommen. Ironie des Schicksals, vielleicht überlegt sie es sich jetzt zweimal ob sie wieder kocht.__

_- 07.07.´96_   
Morgen ist es soweit. Die Hochzeit. Wir haben uns für eine Heirat ganz nach japanischer Tradition entschieden, schon weil der letzte westliche Versuch danebengegangen ist. Obwohl Akane in dem weißen Kleid auch hinreißend ausgesehen hatte. Alle wimmeln hin und her wie in einem Ameisenhaufen, und wenn ich es nicht besser wüßte würde ich sogar sagen das Kasumi es geschafft hat sich zu verdoppeln. Und ich sterbe hier vor Langeweile weil ich nicht aus dem Zimmer darf. Mein Gott, bin ich aufgeregt. 

_- 10.08.´96_   
Wird Zeit das ich hier mal wieder was reinschreibe. Die letzten Wochen hatte ich einfach andere Dinge im Kopf. Verheiratet zu sein ist anstrengender als ich dachte. Aber der Reihe nach.   
Die erste Überraschung war, das die Hochzeit gar nicht im Dojo stattfand. Sie haben uns einen kleinen, gemütlichen Festsaal gemietet. Die zweite Überraschung war Akane. Ich hätte nie gedacht das ein Mädchen in diesem unförmigen Kimono so sexy aussehen kann. Der Rest war dann wie ein Traum, ich weiß nur noch das ich Blut und Wasser geschwitzt habe als ich plötzlich die Zeremonie vergessen hatte. Zum Glück war Mom direkt neben mir.   
Überhaupt waren ziemlich viele Leute da. Anscheinend haben die Tendos einen großen Verwandtenkreis, aber ich hatte eh kaum auf was anderes geachtet als auf Akane.   
Kompliziert wurde es dann nur in der Nacht danach. Wir waren beide etwas, wie soll ich sagen? Gehemmt. Zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben bin ich froh gewesen das ich diesen Fluch habe, sonst hätte ich mit der Situation wohl kaum so gut umgehen können. Inzwischen läuft es aber besser mit uns. Nur Mom nervt damit das sie Enkelkinder haben will. Dabei sind wir beide erst sechzehn.   
In der Schule hat es auch Aufruhr gegeben. Natürlich wollten alle wissen ob wir wirklich verheiratet sind. Und wenn man das zehnte Mal die gleiche Geschichte erzählen muß wird es langweilig. Kuno ist seitdem auch unausstehlich. Kodachi dagegen scheint mich aufgegeben zu haben. Ein Glück, ihr Bruder reicht mir auch.   
Eine freudige Überraschung hab ich dann vor fast zwei Wochen erlebt. Eine Postkarte von Ucchan, in der sie mir gratuliert und vergeben hat. Ich bin wirklich froh darüber, mal sehen, vielleicht besuchen wir sie irgendwann.__

_- 15.08.´96_   
Für die Herbstferien haben wir verspätete Flitterwochen geplant. Es geht nach Qiwong in China. Ein bekannter Urlaubsort, sagen jedenfalls die Anderen, und praktischerweise nicht weit von Jusenkyo entfernt. Sayonara, Ranko. 

_- 28.08.´96_   
Seit einigen Tagen habe ich das Gefühl als wenn Akane etwas vor mir versteckt. Ich weiß nicht was es ist, aber manchmal wenn sie glaubt das ich es nicht sehe, starrt sie mich so komisch an, oder einfach nur ins Leere. Und manchmal verzieht sie das Gesicht, als wenn es ihr körperliche Schmerzen bereitet in meiner Nähe zu sein. Aber immer wenn ich versuche sie darauf anzusprechen tut sie als ob nichts wäre. Hoffentlich ist das nur eine ihrer Launen und hat nichts zu bedeuten. 

_- 02.09.´96_   
Mom´s Haus ist endlich wieder aufgebaut. Sie und Pop sind gestern dort wieder eingezogen. Sieht so aus als würde mein alter Herr sich einen Job suchen müssen, weil Mom´s Ersparnisse sind fast alle für die Reparatur draufgegangen.   
Wir überlegen ob wir uns auch eine kleine Wohnung mieten sollten. Ich finde schon, aber Akane ist noch unentschlossen. Sie hängt an ihrer Familie. Nabiki hat angeboten, das sie sich mal etwas umhören will ob sie was günstiges findet. 

_- 04.09.´96_   
Kami-sama, ich hasse die Schule. Vertane Zeit, und man lernt eh nichts nützliches. Und jetzt muß ich auch noch extra dafür büffeln, weil ich sonst nicht versetzt werde. Ist mir doch egal ob ich in die nächste Klasse komme oder nicht. Das Schlimme ist, das Akane, Mom und sogar Kasumi mir damit in den Ohren liegen. Und diese Frauen können unerbittlicher sein als Pop es je gewesen ist. Aber was tut man nicht alles für den Hausfrieden. 

_- 11.09.´96_   
Akane liegt im Krankenhaus. Brustkrebs. Deshalb war ihr ständig schlecht. Deshalb hat sie mich immer so verkniffen angesehen. Typisch Akane, nur keine Schwäche zeigen, egal wie schlimm. Wenn es Tofu nicht gemerkt hätte, ich mag gar nicht daran denken. Warum hat sie nichts gesagt? Wozu sind wir denn verheiratet?   
Und ich kann ihr nicht einmal helfen. Das ist etwas das man nicht mit Kampfsport bekämpfen kann. Zum Glück ist Tofu bei ihr. Und der Doc sagt das die anderen Ärzte hier noch besser sind als er. Also kann gar nichts passieren, oder? 

_- 14.09.´96_   
Operation war kein Problem. Man sieht fast nichts, und der Arzt sagt das keine Narben bleiben werden. Hab ich doch gewußt das alles gut gehen wird. Tofu war bei ihr, und Tofu hat mich auch immer wieder hinbekommen. Die Anderen haben sich unnötig Sorgen gemacht. Kann ich sogar verstehen, immerhin ist Akanes Mutter auch an Brustkrebs gestorben damals. Aber das heißt ja nicht das es Akane auch passieren muß. Und Kimiko hatte damals auch keinen Doc Tofu. Der Arzt sagt, wenn alles gut geht kann Akane übermorgen wieder nach Hause.__

_- 21.09.´96_   
Akane ist tot.   
Sogar die Worte nur zu schreiben tut weh. Warum nur? Das ist die Frage die mir immer wieder durch den Kopf geht. Warum nur mußte sie sterben? Warum sie? Warum jetzt? Es war doch alles in Ordnung. Sie konnte wieder nach Hause ... und dann ist sie einfach so gestorben. Warum nur? Es ist so unfair. Nach allem was wir durchgemacht haben, die ganzen Verlobten, Gegner, Entführungen. Und dann kommt so etwas beschissenes wie Brustkrebs. Das ist nicht fair. So etwas passiert anderen, aber doch nicht Akane. Es hätte nicht sein dürfen. Nicht so, nicht auf diese Weise. Warum nur? 

_- 22.09.´96_   
Embolie. So hieß das was Akane hatte. Eine Luftblase im Blut, die dann ins Hirn kommt, sagt Tofu. Von alleine kommt keine Luft ins Blut. Dieser gottverfluchte Arzt im Krankenhaus hat´s versaut. 

_- 25.09.´96_   
Alles ist so trostlos. Ohne Akane wirkt das Haus so ... leer. So leer wie mein Leben. Was für einen Sinn macht es jetzt noch? Vorher hatte ich immer etwas für das es sich lohnte weiter zu kämpfen. Aber jetzt? Ich will meine Akane wiederhaben. 

_- 03.10.´96_   
Heute war mein Geburtstag. Es gab nichts zu feiern. 

_- 06.10.´96_   
Ich halte es nicht mehr aus. Hier erinnert mich alles an Akane. Ich muß hier weg. Überall ist etwas von ihr. Egal wo ich bin, ich kann sie vor mir sehen. Als wenn sie mich immer beobachtet. Als wenn sie mich anfleht sie zurückzuholen. Ich kann das nicht ertragen. Ich muß weg von Nerima. Nur für so lange bis die Vergangenheit aufhört mich zu jagen. 

_- 07.10.´96_   
Die Anderen verstehen mich nicht. Sie begreifen nicht warum ich gehen muß. Sie sind von ihrem Egoismus geblendet, denken das es ihnen schlecht ergeht. Dabei war es meine Frau die gestorben ist. Meine Sachen sind gepackt, aber vorher muß ich noch eine Sache erledigen. Damit hier nie wieder jemand durch Luft im Blut sterben muß. 

_- 12.10.´96_   
Ich wünschte Akane wäre jetzt bei mir. Jetzt in genau diesem Augenblick. Sie würde neben mir stehen und auf´s Meer blicken. Sie hat das Meer immer geliebt. Und nun wird sie es nie wieder sehen können. Ich bin allein auf dem Schiff.   
Ich hab mich entschlossen die Reise nach China anzutreten. Es ist ein Ziel auf das ich zusteuern kann. Besser als planlos herumzuziehen. Die Reise war ohnehin schon bezahlt. Obwohl ich das Gefühl habe Akane damit zu betrügen. Aber manchmal, wenn nur die Wellen zu hören sind und ich die Augen schließe, dann hab ich das Gefühl das sie noch immer bei mir ist. Das sie neben mir steht und auf´s Meer hinausschaut. 

_- 15.10.´96_   
Ich überlege ob ich tatsächlich nach Jusenkyo gehen soll. Ich bin die letzten Wochen fast nur ein Mädchen gewesen. Als Mädchen kann ich wenigstens weinen. Vielleicht sollte Ranma Saotome auch nicht weiterleben wenn Akane tot ist. 

_- 17.10.´96_   
Ich habe mich entschieden. Der Fluch muß weg. Er ist ein Teil meiner Vergangenheit, eine Vergangenheit die ich mit Akane verbracht habe. Eine Vergangenheit die ich hinter mir lassen muß. Akane würde mir kräftig in den Hintern treten wenn sie wüßte das ich ans Aufgeben gedacht hab. Ich werde weiter kämpfen. Für sie. Für uns. Ich werde mit ihr noch einmal ganz von Vorne beginnen. 

_- 22.10.´96_   
Es schmerzt. Das alleine sein. Jeden Morgen aufwachen und merken das niemand bei mir ist. Ich habe immer gedacht ich brauche niemanden. Das ich alles alleine schaffe. Ich habe mich geirrt. Vielleicht war es einmal so, bevor ich Akane traf. Bevor ich sie verloren habe. Jetzt bin ich alleine mit meinem Schmerz. 

_- 28.10.´96_   
Bin jetzt auf dem Weg nach Jusenkyo. Das Hotel war scheiße. Haben mich rausgeworfen, nur weil ich einem den Arm gebrochen hab. Dabei war er selber schuld, was redet er mich auch mit 'Frau Saotome' an? Für einen Augenblick hatte ich solche Hoffnung, dann hab ich gemerkt das er mich meinte und nicht Akane. Bei solchen Idioten will ich gar nicht wohnen. 

_- 29.10.´96_   
Ich fühle mich so leer. Ausgebrannt. Völlig hohl, bis auf den Schmerz tief in mir drin. Und alleine. Hier ist weit und breit keine Menschenseele. Ich fange schon an mit mir selber zu reden. Pop hat mal gesagt, wenn Menschen Selbstgespräche führen werden sie verrückt. Werde ich verrückt? 

_- 03.11.´96_   
Es ist schon komisch. Man glaubt immer, man will etwas. Ein Ziel auf das man hinarbeitet, und das alles anders wird wenn man es erreicht hat. Aber wenn man es dann hat stellt man fest das es nichts ändert. Ich bin von meinem Fluch befreit. Endlich ein ganzer Mann, so wie ich immer wollte. Und doch ist mein Leben sinnloser als zuvor. Denn es gibt noch etwas anderes das ich haben will. Aber das werde ich nie bekommen können. 

_- 04.11.´96_   
Es gibt keinen Grund weiter in China zu bleiben. Ich habe den Rückweg angetreten. Allmählich bringt mich mein Kopf noch um. Die Schmerzen sind schlimmer geworden seit Jusenkyo. Meditieren hilft auch nicht, sobald ich die Augen schließe sehe ich wieder Akane vor mir. 

_- 11.11.´96_   
Heute ist der schönste Tag meines Lebens gewesen. Noch viel, viel wunderbarer als unsere Hochzeit. Akane ist wiedergekommen. Sie hatte mich die ganze Zeit über gesucht. Ich war so glücklich sie zu sehen, ich hab geheult vor Freude, obwohl ich ein Junge bin. ich habe ihr alles erzählt, was mir passiert ist, wie sehr ich sie vermißt habe, das ich geheilt bin. Wir haben beide gelacht wie kleine Kinder, haben und in den Arm genommen, uns geküßt. Ich werde sie nie mehr fortlassen. 

_- 12.11.´96_   
Wir haben beschlossen unsere Flitterwochen nachzuholen. Einfach so, nur mit Zelt, wie bei einer Trainingsreise. Nur wir zwei alleine, ohne das uns einer stört. Naja, meine Kopfschmerzen stören mich etwas, aber die sind jetzt unwichtig. Alles andere ist jetzt unwichtig. Akane war begeistert von der Idee. Sie sitzt am Lagerfeuer, während ich diese Zeilen schreibe, und sieht aus wie ein Engel wenn sie lächelt. Ich liebe sie mehr als ich mit Worten sagen kann. 

_- 17.11.´96_   
Es ist schon der dritte Tag an dem es in Strömen regnet. Stört mich nicht, solange ich hier mit Akane im Zelt sitzen kann. So finde ich endlich Zeit mit ihr über alles zu reden. Es macht Spaß mit ihr zu reden, ihr mein ganzes Leben zu erzählen. Sie kann wunderbar zuhören, und manchmal nimmt sie mich einfach so in den Arm, und ich wünschte der Moment würde nie vergehen.__

_- 20.11.´96_   
Sie ist weg. Ich habe sie nur einen Moment aus den Augen gelassen, und Akane war nicht mehr da. Egal wo ich gesucht habe, keine Spur. Wenn ich nur daran denke wird mir übel, und mein Kopf droht zu zerspringen. Ich weiß das sie entführt wurde. Aber ich werde sie retten. Halte durch Akane, ich komme zu dir.   
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


_- Auszug aus dem Protokoll der fünfzehnten Division, Kompanie Null-acht der chinesischen Armee, vom 13.12.´96._

Nach mehrtägiger Verfolgung ist es uns heute gelungen den Unbekannten zu stellen, welcher die letzten Wochen die Bevölkerung der Bayankala-Region terrorisiert hat. Infolge den Kampfes kam es zu erheblichen personellen und materiellen Verlusten, es sind insgesamt 84 Opfer zu beklagen, darunter auch die gesuchte Person. Den beigeführten Personalien zufolge handelt es sich um einen 17jährigen Japaner namens Saotome Ranma. Angaben zufolge benutzte der vermutliche Saotome Ranma nicht identifizierbare Waffen, besagte Waffen konnten bei seiner Auffindung nicht sichergestellt werden. Vermutlich wurden die Waffen an eine bislang unbekannte Person namens 'Akane' weitergegeben, nach der Zeugenaussagen zufolge der Angreifer wiederholt verlangt hatte. Die japanische Botschaft dementiert die Entwicklung solcher Waffen seitens der Regierung. 

Nachtrag:   
Die Angehörigen des Saotome Ranma wurden kontaktiert. Sobald die Identität des Toten verifiziert ist, wird der Leichnam nach Japan überwiesen, wo er heimischen Boden beigesetzt werden kann. Mit weiteren Komplikationen ist nicht zu rechnen. 

**Eintrag Ende**

* * *

  


Anmerkung des Autors:   
Die Entstehung dieser Fanfic ist ebenso lang wie kompliziert. Eigentlich ist sie verkehrt herum entstanden, mit der letzten Szene zuerst, und dann habe ich mich langsam nach vorne durchgearbeitet.   
Ich habe lange überlegt ob ich das hier wirklich veröffentlichen soll. Ich bin, so wie es ist, nicht zufrieden damit - obwohl ich es schon mehrmals überarbeitet habe. Vielleicht liegt mir auch einfach nur der Tagebuchstil nicht.   
Letztendlich bekommt ihr es aber doch zu sehen, schon allein deswegen damit ich mal wieder von mir hören lasse. Ich hoffe das ich es mit anderen Geschichten wieder schaffe an meine alte Qualität heranzukommen. 

Bis dann   
Mark Soul _mark_soul@gmx.de_>   



End file.
